The key value of a successfully molded hand-thrown brick lies in the aesthetic visual appearance of the finished product. The physical size of the brick is controlled by the dimension of the mold cavity. More difficult to achieve are the elements of color, finish texture, and other irregularities in shape or surface texture that are obtained during the hand molding process. Bricks thus produced are distinctive in appearance and popular with commercial and residential builders as well as architects and home design professionals. At first glance, it would seem that the only problem to resolve would be to increase volume enough to satisfy demand. This problem could be solved, then, by hiring more molders or designing a machine to produce bricks at a higher rate than is possible using manpower. If volume were the only consideration, the machines developed to meet the demand for hand made (or hand thrown) bricks would have satisfied that demand. With more attention given to an evaluation of the product usage, units sold per lot size, style, color, texture, and the like, it has been noticed that hand thrown brick sales do not follow the same patterns standard bricks, and that the requirements for a machine to simulate hand thrown bricks are considerably different than originally envisioned.
To successfully re-create this product mechanically, any machine designed to produce simulated hand-thrown bricks must be able to mold a high quality product, consistently, and at the same time be flexible enough to manufacture short run special orders for custom design shapes, colors and textures. This need creates a formidable challenge for the handthrown brick marketxe2x80x94the ability to meet the high-end xe2x80x9cdesigner-typexe2x80x9d products without losing time to modify the machine tools and/or materials. While several machines currently available in the industry are able to produce bricks which appear to be hand thrown, the machines are maintenance nightmares and are unable to quickly change either brick size (replace molds) or brick color/texture (change in tooling) to meet the requirement for custom demands.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a brick molding apparatus which creates brick that closely resembles a hand-thrown product.
It is another object of the invention to provide a brick molding apparatus which enables the production of custom-designed bricks in a cost efficient manner.
It is another object of the invention to provide a brick molding apparatus which is capable of simultaneously manufacturing a variety of colored bricks during a single production run without requiring color changeovers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a brick molding apparatus which is capable of doing a short color run without losing valuable production time.
It is another object of the invention to provide a brick molding apparatus which can be readily and conveniently modified to adjust the brick size.
It is another object of the invention to provide a brick molding apparatus which requires relatively little floor space.
It is another object of the invention to provide a brick molding apparatus which is provides unique markings on the brick for identification.
It is another object of the invention to provide a brick molding process and apparatus which utilizes computer software developed for enabling a fully integrated operating system.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a mold section of a brick molding apparatus adapted for receiving a plurality of individual clay slugs and molding the clay slugs into green bricks. The mold section includes first and second opposing spaced-apart end plates extending from one end of the mold section to the other. A plurality of spaced-apart side plates are perpendicularly disposed between the opposing end plates. A plurality of adjustable base plates are positioned between the end plates and the side plates. The end plates, side plates, and base plates cooperate to form respective end, side, and bottom walls of a plurality of individual mold cavities. Each of the mold cavities has a length defined by a distance between the opposing end plates, a width defined by a distance between adjacent ones of the side plates, and a depth defined by a distance between the base plate and an open top of the mold cavity. An adjustable base plate support assembly engages the plurality of base plates to locate the base plates a predetermined distance from the open tops of the mold cavities, thereby adjustably setting of the depths of the mold cavities.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the base plate support assembly includes a plurality of base beams located beneath respective base plates and adapted for positioning the base plates within the mold cavities.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the base plate support assembly further includes a cross beam extending from one end of the mold section to the other. The cross beam carries each of the base beams to effect simultaneous position adjustment of the base plates within the mold cavities.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the base plate support assembly further includes first and second cross beam mounting plates attached to respective opposite ends of the cross beam for supporting the cross beam beneath the mold cavities.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, opposing mold section mounting plates are located at opposite ends of the mold section for supporting the mold section on respective guide rails of the brick molding apparatus.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the base plate support assembly further includes first and second vertical guide shafts having respective top and bottom ends. The bottom ends of the guide shafts pass vertically through openings in respective cross beam mounting plates, and the top ends of the guide shafts are secured to respective mold section mounting plates.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the top ends of respective guide shafts are threaded and adapted for receiving complementary-threaded lock nuts. Threaded vertical movement of the guide shafts provides position adjustment of the cross beam and base plates relative to the mold cavities, thereby adjusting the depth of the mold cavities.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the base plate support assembly further includes respective springs formed around the guide shafts between the cross beam mounting plates and the mold section mounting plates. The springs cooperate to normally urge the cross beam away from the mold cavities, such that the position of the base plates within the mold cavities is maintained upon inversion of the cross beam and mold cavities by the brick molding apparatus.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a mold cavity end spacer is adapted for residing adjacent one of the end plates and between adjacent side plates of the mold cavity to adjust the length of the mold cavity.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a pallet is removably positioned over the open top of the mold cavities, and extends from one end of the mold section to the other to hold the green bricks within the mold cavities upon inversion of the mold section by the brick molding apparatus.
In another embodiment, the invention is an adjustable mold cavity adapted for receiving a clay slug and molding the clay slug into a green brick. The mold cavity includes first and second opposing spaced-apart end plates forming respective end walls of the mold cavity. The end plates are spaced-apart a distance defining a length of the mold cavity. First and second opposing spaced-apart side plates are perpendicularly disposed between the opposing end plates and form respective side walls of the mold cavity. The side plates are spaced-apart a distance defining a width of the mold cavity. An adjustable base plate is positioned between the end plates and the side plates to form a bottom wall of the mold cavity. The base plate is spaced-apart from an open top of the mold cavity a distance defining a depth of the mold cavity. The adjustable base plate is adapted for movement relative to the end and side plates to adjust the desired depth of the mold cavity.